Chronicles of the Blue Poppy
by MayuTheCookie
Summary: Ellissa Silverhair, young nord Dragonborn just wanted to find out who she was before the change. Never being in her homeland before, she does a mistake and is sentenced to death. Will she be able to overcome the hardships that will be in her path? How will she feel when she realizes that she's dragonborn? And what about love? We will see. Rated M for swearing and mature contend.


**Hey everyone ! So, this is my first ever story published here ! I'm so glad to be here, because you people are so talented and your stories gave me the courage to post something I made. Please, if you would be so kind, would you post a critique here? I'm still a newbie and well... it would help me immensely. Thank you :) Hope you will enjoy my first story ! (Also, English isn't my first language so if there is any mistake, I'm really sorry and I will fix it !)**

**Yours truly, MayuTheCookie**

Chronicles of the Blue Poppy

Homeland

Sitting in a carriage wasn't _so_ bad.

I mean, I had a bag over my head that smelled like piss, but it wasn't so bad. It was surprisingly warm morning too, and yet... what can I say, I was going to be killed soon. The Nord in front of me was smiling, like he was waiting for me to move or something. _Ah, at least men in this country look decent_. Handsome even. Not like the men in Cyrodiil. The Khajiit and Argonians were cute, though. And that Thalmor officer who arrested me...

_Don't ever return here or so help me... !_

I shook my head and moved my stiff limbs. "Hey, you. You're finally awake." Spoke the warm voice of the nord in front of me. I nod my head, still not speaking anything, and look around. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He told me, and I looked at the dark skinned looking male next to him. _Definitely a mix race. Redguard and a Nord. _"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He grumbled.

_Eh, coward._ I snickered. "Empire was never lazy, nord. Never is. They're always watching, hand in hand with the Thalmor. But, as people say, if it wasn't for them, the High Elves would already own Skyrim." I spoke in low voice that cracked midways, thanks to my lovely torturer with gold hair._ Damn elves. _

"What is your name?" Asked the steel blue eyed male. "Ellissa. Just Ellissa. What is your name, nord?" I asked him, trying to ignore the pain in my lungs. "Ralof of Riverwood. Pleased to meet you, Just Ellissa." He said with a smile. I smiled too, though he couldn't see it, and I gently laid my hands on his. "I would shake your hand, Ser Ralof, but as you can see... " He laughed loudly at that. "_Ser_?" He asked me and I shrugged. "Exchanging pleasantries was always my strong trait." I said sarcastically and Ralof snickered. "Shut up back there!" The Imperial officer screeched, I gritted my teeth and let out a shaky breath. Fiddling with my fingers, I looked at the back of the carriage right into the coldest blue eyes I ever saw.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The mix-and-fix asked us and Ralof automatically flared. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

_Oh no._ I held Ulfric's gaze until he looked away. This is the leader. This is the leader if this madness. I got so angry that if I wasn't bound I would smash his face_. You started this. People died because of you!_ I wanted to screech, to yell, to kick him until he couldn't stand. I was mostly ignoring what the two of them were talking about. I was beyond pissed off. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof said with such gentleness that it helped me to calm down.

The carriage ride continued. As I was wondering how to get out of this mess, the horse thief prayed to whatever deities he could think of. It was almost poetic, almost. _Would they run after me if I suddenly fall down from the cart? Would they? Probably. Am I being foolish? Probably._ I sighed, _maybe I should just play dead. Like, they did broke one of my ribs._ My hands started to shake. _Am I being pathetic? Sure, I am. Maybe even more than that thief. I just wanted to find out who I am. Who I looked like... before. Who was my father and mother. I wanted my family back. _I let out an ugly sob and clenched my fists.

I was going to die.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think. End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

I stood up, and used the last of my strength to move. I don't even believe in this Sovgarde nonsense. I don't even believe in Talos, Dibella or whoever. I should have stayed in Cyrodiil. I should have...

Horse thief got shot in the neck and chocked on his own blood. I stood there, not looking at anything really, yet someone got the nerve to rip the bag from my head so they could see my face. I could smell the fear in the air. My long silver hair whipped around my face like an angry waves of the ice-cold sea and my mismatched eyes - one forest green and the other sky blue - added to the idea that I'm strange_. A monster_. The man who ripped the bag from my head leeched at me, "You don't need your pretty hair now, girl." And he cut it right under the band that held them together_. Such humility_. I bared my teeth at him, looking as some feral beast with bloody chin and lip.

"Who are you."

"Ellissa."

The man who asked me the question looked through his notes, most likely to find my name. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." He said, in remorseful voice. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

_You bitch. _

"By your orders, captain. I'm sorry. At least you die here, in your home- ."

"Shove off your pity, pawn. I have no use of it now, have I?"

"Follow the captain, prisoner."

I stood next to Ralof when General Tulius started screaming at Ulfric. My blood was still as ice, I was just waiting to be killed. I didn't even realize that they chopped someone's head in front of me and yet I was looking straight ahead. We heard some animal scream, yet to me, it surely wasn't normal animal. It sounded really strange.

"Next! The nord in the rags!" Said the redguard Captain. I knew that it was time for me to say goodbye, so I looked at Ralof and smiled. _Thank you_, I mouthed to him and went to the block. I got on my knees and that woman pushed me forward. Great, more blood, why not. When I laid my head on rack and looked into executioner's blind eye, I saw something really enormous.

And then the Oblivion broke loose.


End file.
